Halloween Special ? The Story of 3
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: After losing their lives unfairly as well as losing their beloved soul-mates at the same time. Three dark minded males are given a second chance, but the lost of their beloved can not be undone. 50yrs have past and now the immortal dark beings are given a second chance. Puzzle/Tender/Bronze/Puppyshipping for all! Currently just a One-Shot...


**Lunny: Well everyone...here's something which woke me up at 4:30am when I had work at 8am (didn't sleep until like 1am that same day), waste an entire day off from work and stay up till all hours of that same day off to finish it. *grumbles* Damn writing muse...**

**Cold: Its fun at least...and long as hell. 18Pgs before the Author Comments. **

**Solarius: Holy shit...Read, Review and whatever else you guys want...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YGO or the song by Disturbed "3"...own the seven OC's**

The Story of 3

The mic stood on the dark stage, a set of drums loomed behind it as a pair of twin guitars laid on either side of to the platform. The twins only difference was that one was heavier and actually a bass guitar as its lighter twin was an electric guitar. The mic stood alone and seemingly apart from the other objects. Off to the side behind the electric guitar was a keyboard, as an electric violin sat on its own perch above the bass guitar.

The dark room beyond the stage gave no clues as to the audience the objects would be preforming tonight for, then again it could be only one person or a hundred it really didn't matter so long as the usual players took them up. Movement behind the drums as the darkness rippled with the presence of the players sent a tangible shiver through the musical items.

The dark haired male that walked out first went to the keyboards and lightly brushed the ivory fingers, a silent purr from the instrument earned it a small half-smile. The brown haired male who walked to the electric violin gave the perched item an impassive stare before taking it up in gentle hands, the strings silently humming as the male smiled softly. The drums thumped in a silent heartbeat as the dark blue haired male took the seat behind them, his soft chuckle their metronome. The silver haired male that took up the electric guitar flashed it a cocky smirk at the silent trill it let out, as across from him a dusky blonde picked up the growling bass guitar with a twisted smile. The center silent mic awaited its player with calm patience, born from its time with its equally calm player. The other males watched with their darkened half-shadowed eyes as the tri-colored haired male placed a gentle touch on the center object. (1)

The center male glanced to the others, a simple nod and the song that the musical objects held their breathe for started up...

The electric guitar partnered with the drums setting the face pace the others were to follow in their musical story.

"_I often wonder why I sit and wait to die  
What have I done to justify the sentence they gave?  
Too many hours spent in darkness questioning...  
"How and why"?_" The singer started, the beginning trickles of pain lacing his words that the mic was all too keen in conveying to the others listening.

"_I can't remember many moments in the light  
This retribution has defiled me to no end  
An execution without merit looms ahead  
Tell me why!_

_I was a boy who had to live his own way_  
_I never fit into the model they had designed_  
_I chose a path less taken_  
_I stood with others who had often felt the same_" At the last line the singer threw out his arms to his fellow players. The two guitarist mirrored knowing smirks, the twin stringed instruments seemingly lost in memories. As flashes of a past long forgotten passed before the three males preforming out front. A past which involved a lost love, tragedy and sudden death. Flashes of three children, myriad in darkness looking helpless before everything went black...

"_We got stares from passersby  
Our dark attire seemed to frighten people away  
And when the three young boys died  
They pointed fingers and entangled us in a lie!_

_No hope in sight"_ As the words sank in to those who knew the three out front. Sadness swept through their hearts as the winds of the past swept all into the tragic end of three innocent souls who fell in love will three damned souls. This love cost the heaviest price of all; the lives of the three innocents whose only crime were teaching three sinners the path of light.

"_I sit here terrified!  
Can't someone try to bring the truth to light?  
Won't anybody open up their eyes?  
Before the three of us have lost our lives!_" the plea was hidden within the words, but the sentence had long since past. There was no returning to the way things were...that all who were present knew all too well...

"_Why was everybody so damn afraid?  
They blamed the devil for the heinousness of the crime  
And to justify their own faith  
We were labeled pawns of Satan for a time_

_The three of us were attacked and disgraced_  
_For many hours we were questioned and someone lied_  
_One of us couldn't take it_  
_His simple manner was manipulated in kind_  
_Fear made him lie"_ As the singer sang on, he glanced to the bass guitarist who had flinched at the lyrics. His mind had been broken during the interrogation, the interrogators had no remorse for what they did driving the once simple-minded being into a psychotic frenzy. They had literally scared him witless...(2)

"_I sit here terrified!  
Can't someone try to bring the truth to light?  
Won't anybody open up their eyes?  
Before the three of us have lost our lives!_" the singer clutched his shirt in remembered fear as the news of his and his closest friends fates were spoken out-loud. No one had even offered the three damned souls a moments reprieve from their lost of their light and merely cast them into the darkness that the three were already knee-high in. The singer backed off the mic, his body trembling as the guitarist stepped forward with his solo. Pouring into it all his pain that he wasn't given a moment to release in that past...

"_Now I am terrified!  
Can't someone try to bring the truth to light?  
Won't anybody open up their eyes?  
Before the three of us have lost our lives!_

_And Why?_  
_Can't anybody see through their disguise?!_  
_Only believe we didn't take their lives!_  
_And now the three of us have lost our lives_" the singer snapped forward as three faces swam into view, three females who were the ones that instigated the loss and deaths that followed in their jealousy. Three females that he would always remember and hate to the depths of his soul. As would his fellow players who were wronged by them as well...

"_I often wonder why I sit and wait to die  
What have I done to justify the sentence they gave?  
Too many hours spent in darkness questioning  
"How and why"?_

_I can't remember many moments in the light_  
_This retribution has defiled me to no end_  
_An execution without merit looms ahead_  
_Tell me why_" As he finished the song, the singer backed away and allowed the dim lights to illuminate the audience. His crimson eyes narrowed for a bit, then he glanced around to the guitarist. In the past they were fraternal twin brothers and his closest friends for all the trouble they gave him. The silver haired one smirked as his burgundy eyes flicked to his, darker twin. Literally. The bass guitarist was natural born with a sun-kissed tan that the silver haired one would get only if he was out in the sun too long, the fragile minded male's dusky blonde hair was light actually a light blonde a little less sun and it would be as light as his elder twins. His washed out lavender eyes could darken to burgundy only when he was truly mad...or extremely off his rocker at the moment.

The audience present were their fellow clansmen, clansmen because when those three front performers were executed they were revived later that night as their bodies laid in a ditch to rot. It was explained later to them that they were revived by their mere hate and the unjustified death they suffered. They were found with barely any memory by the their Clans Leader, the man currently sitting in the center of the audience with knowing eyes. His long aquamarine hair was held back in a low ponytail which was currently brushing the floor as he sat his bangs framing a regale passive face, while mismatched eyes studied the six performers. His left eye was a golden hue while its partner was a glazed blue, don't let the murkiness of the eyes confuse you...the Clan Leader could very well see any actions around him, much to the ire of his more hellish Kin. He sat with two males on either side of him; another lighter teal haired male on his right as another dark silver haired male sat to his left.

The male on his left had soft brown eyes, while more like eye as the other was taken in a Clan Fight several centuries ago. His darker silver hair fell to his shoulders in a curtain that formed around his shoulders and face. His smile was more understanding of the three main performers, as he too was revived by hate and malice towards Life itself upon the loss of his beloved wife. The other male was actually the elder brother to the violinist and naturally born into the Clan, unlike his brother who was turned by his Sire. A Sire who was no longer with the Clan, thereby his eldest took his spot beside the Clan Leader. His light teal hair was more along the interesting side as his bangs were a lighter teal than the rest which flowed to the point between his shoulder blades. His dark blue eyes were narrow, but kinder than one would expect from his body language. Behind the three were another set of three, these males seemed more on edge as they glanced around the hidden shadows for signs of a threat.

In the center was a large intimidating blonde male with short hair as twin locks framed his sharp features. His eyes were an odd color, somewhere between blue or light purple was hard to say. The slightly shorter male on his right was standing with his hands on his narrow hips, a irritated gaze focused on the stage floor. His rich red hair was cut short around his ears, but was slightly growing out in the back as if he hadn't gotten it cut yet. Sharp gray eyes focused on the performers, but his instincts were still trained on the unknown around him. The shortest of the trio stood on the blonde's left, his eyes flicked more frantically around than the other two as he stood with crossed arms. His light blue eyes were chaotic but still retained focus on his task, his medium brown hair was bed-tousled and stuck out every which way something the others usually teased him for. Off to the side of the light teal haired male were three other males, though not entirely with the same aura as the others present these three were still considered Clan.

The center male was shorter than the two flanking him as he leaned on the wall, his hands were tucked away in his pants pockets. While his facial features were strikingly similar to the singer, his eyes were a dark blue while his hair was flat and jet black to his shoulders. The tallest of the males stood on his right facial features similar to the violinist as he crossed his arms, his goldenrod hair framed his face as it tickled the males shoulder blades his dark purple eyes bore into the core of any who dared look at him. The last of the trio leaned with his hands behind his head in a laid-back fashion, his similar twin was elsewhere in the room. His dusty brown hair framed his trickster expression as yellow eyes unnerved most people who looked directly at him. Their eyes flicking every so often to the triplet males across the room.

These three were merely sitting, the smallest of them reading a book as the tallest watched with a blank expression while the middle one smirked at the trio standing behind the Clan Leader. The tallest was a topaz eyed male with deep dark blue hair that just reached an inch past his shoulders. He and the other two like the trio across the room bore a different aura than most of the Clan, but were still family nonetheless. The middle one who continued smirking at some private joke had dark green hair with turquoise eyes glinting in mirth. The smallest sighed, the first sound to be heard since the song ended and smacked the middle one with his book. His rich purple hair was as long as the Clan Leader's, as his jade eyes narrowed to slits upon his fellow. Another sound was heard as a soft chuckle came from a small gathering of the Clan itself.

This gathering held ten in number, with only four holding the same aura as the Clan Leader as one held the aura of the three males against the wall and the last three held no special aura at all. The four with the Leader's Aura were a tall tanned male, his female counterpart, another slightly shorter tanned male and the palest member of the Clan. The tallest of the two tanned males was bald save for a dark brown braided tail at the back of his head, his green eyes light despite the tone of the song. The female who stood next to him had warm blue eyes as her own black hair fell in waves to her waist. The slightly shorter of the tanned males, held piercing indigo eyes which were light in hidden wisdom as his dark brown hair fell straight to his mid-upper arms. He stood near the palest member of the Clan as the shorter male muttered something in German to him, he smiled in reply. The palest member of the Clan had waist length lilac hair which highlighted his periwinkle eyes as they focused on the tanned male next to him. A cleared throat at the German's side had the two males jumping before looking down to one of the only three Kin to have no aura.

The child in question had dark washed out purple hair and gentle bronze eyes as he gave the elder duo a half-hearted glare. He sighed as he looked to his two companions, one male and the other female. The other male child was actually the younger brother to the violinist also making him the younger brother to the male seated to the Leader's right. His ruffled black hair framed his torso to about his small elbows as his childishly bright blue eyes glittered as he chuckled at his friend's expense. The girl child next to him lightly tapped his head as her own dark navy green eyes glittered in amusement, her long medium brown hair highlighted her tanned skin perfectly. She looked back to her best friend, one of the three present in the gathering with a different aura than the others, a slender female.

The female who giggled was a slender girl with a frail looking body as she sat with her hands clasped lightly in her lap. She was a source of innocence among the Clan and all who knew her held her in protective eyes. Her own doe-brown eyes were weary and tended to lose sight, but her Clan never viewed that as a weakness. It was an illness her bloodline was prone to, at least the females were. As her light brown hair was played with by another female, the lone male of the three stood with a brotherly smile. The other female was pale, with white knee length hair and bright blue eyes. She held an aura similar to the three males against the wall as they were blood kin, but still she held the others as Clan as well. The lone male was blood kin to the slender ill female, but he was elder brother to the other young within the Clan as well. His dirty blonde hair tousled about his head as his puppy brown eyes held a knowing gleam to them as he looked back to the stage.

The drummer was the first to jump into the light as he laughed at expression on the duo clansmen faces, his dark blue hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail as his natural toned blue eyes sparkled with mirth. He looked back as the dark haired male from the keyboards landed lightly next to him. The ebony black haired male's body was the slimmest among the band, but he wasn't weak for it. His bright green eyes snapped to the other male's seemingly daring them to not descend and join in the Clan's warmth. He wasn't disappointed as the remaining four on the stage shared a collective sigh and made to join them. The violinist was the second tallest of the band, the drummer being a few inches taller. His short well-kept chestnut brown hair surprisingly highlighted his azure eyes. He walked a brisk walk to the puppy brown eyed male before pulling said male into his lap as he took a seat. The male being pulled let out a low growl before giving up and leaning back into the others chest. The other band members shared a blink before joining a few clansmen in a shared knowing laugh. The singer ran a hand through tri-colored locks, the gold bangs which framed his face as a few strays shot up into a sea of black tipped in bloody crimson. The mismatched eyed male stood, all others stopping in their activities before he spoke to the band. (3)

"Simply wonderful my sons. I trust that was the new song to the album you've worked on for the past year?" he inquired of his kin.

"Yes, Father." The singer spoke, his deep baritone voice soothing yet frightening at the same time.

"That was good yah guys." the blonde spoke from the violinists lap. His partner tightened his hold subtly before nuzzling into the peach toned flesh earning a small needy whimper from the other male.

"Stop it. We don't need you biting into the poor youths neck at this point in time." the shorter of the tanned males standing near him sighed out.

The slender female looked innocently at the pair of lovers, "But...that means he still diereses my elder brother. Right?"

A shared silent groan was shared with most of the present males as the tanned blonde snickered before speaking, "Yes it does, little pretty. Did you like your big brothers song?"

The girl blinked before smiling gently. She stood and walked confidently towards the males before stopping before the remaining five. She looked around at them before bringing the tanned blonde into a gentle hug, "As always big brother. Your song was breathtaking. Heart-wrenching, but still...I love it when you preform for the Family."

The tanned blonde wrapped his arms around her back bringing her closer. She was the only female he'd do that with, him and the other two agreed a long time ago she was a female worth protecting. He lightly nuzzled her neck gaining a bell-like giggle as he spoke, "For our Family, we'd preform even if the world was ending..."

Their 'Father' let out a small chuckle, "I hope I never see that day, my dear son. Raphael, Amelda, Varon...have they returned?"

The three names mentioned belonged to the three males who stood behind the Leader. The red head shook his head, "No Father. They haven't returned to us yet...Varon's familiars are still looking though."

'Varon' turned out to be the brown haired male to the blonde's other side, "Hey, Amelda...I don't sense yours helping? You were suppose to remember?"

The red head, now named 'Amelda' shot Varon a glare, "Silence."

The blonde, seemingly the one called 'Raphael' sighed as he heard the beginnings of his companions usual argument start. Holding up both hands the other two fell silent as the male spoke, "Start up and I'll through you two idiots into a nearest room with a seal placed on it. Am. I. Clear?"

The other two nodded, knowing Raphael was serious. He had done that threat before. The others shared a small laugh before the tanned female looked up to the taller tanned male, "Elder brother, Rishid...don't we have something for out dear little brothers?"

Her elder brother, 'Rishid' nodded, "I believe we do my dear little Isis. My younger brothers, a gift from your Egyptian siblings..." he gestured to a sudden table where six boxes sat waiting with a quiet breath to be opened. The five standing members glanced to one another, then back to the boxes which held their signature color. Crimson for the singer, Burgundy for the guitarist, Dark Purple for the bass guitarist, Dark Blue for the drummer, Black for the violinist and Dark Red for the keyboardist. The slender female took up the Black Box and brought it to her blood-kin's lover with a bright smile. The blue eyed male returned it with one of his own small smiles, then with the help of his lover he opened it along with the others.

"Elder brother, Rishid. Elder Sister, Isis...these are perfect for our next performance." the singer breathed out as he lifted out what looked to be a sleeveless straight jacket. The fraternal twin guitarists held up similar shirts, only the bass guitarists shirt had long sleeves while the guitarists shirt seemed torn all over.

The tanned male standing by the German huffed, "I had a say in their design as well Little Brother."

The green eyed male chuckled as he held out a stylish vest, "Yes, Elder Brother Mahado. We see your flare here and there...the chain linked dice are a nice touch."

'Mahado' smirked, "I know your tastes, Little Brother."

The drummer snickered at his sleeveless shirt before nodding to his siblings, "Brother's Rishid, Mahado. Sister, Isis. This is a splendid gift indeed. What say you, Little Brother?" he inquired of their 'brother' sitting with his lover.

He held up the long tail coat which looked to travel down to his ankles with a satisfied smirk, "Nicely done, my honorable Elder Siblings."

The trio exchanged smiles before the German made a soft noise, "Well...leave you accessories to your dear Brother, dear ones."

The Burgundy eyed male made a blank face, "I swear to the Lunar Mother, Brother Siegfried that if you put _**anything**_ in my ears again...you'll be unable to walk straight for a month..." (4)

Mahado blinked before slipping an arm around the surprised German, "Try it, Little Brother. Watch what happens..."

The three standing against the wall shared a hearty chuckle as the Burgundy eyed male held up his hands in mock surrender. The pale female by the three children made a small draconian hiss at them before speaking, " Elder Brother's Timaeus, Critias, Hermos...hold your tongues least I spoil your fun."

The three blinked before the yellow eyed one replied, "Aw, but Little Sister, Kisara. Teasing them is a way to pass the time..."

The middle one blinked his single eye before sighing, "Hermos."

'Hermos' didn't pout, but to those who knew him they saw it anyway, "Joy-kill."

The tallest of the three intoned, "Brother Timaeus, perhaps our Brother Hermos needs to be reminded of his place as the weakest of us?"

Hermos snarled, "I wish you would, Brother Critias!"

Timaeus held up his hands, both males freezing as he kept his eye closed. They knew better than to try the smaller male's temper. He was fully capable of nailing both their tails to the wall, with only a spoon no less. 'Kisara' saw the figurative time clock above the smallest male's head and stifled her laughter at the near panicked expressions of her other two elder brothers. Timaeus looked to the aquamarine haired male who was merely smiling, "My apologies, Night Father. My brothers are energetic at the worst of times..."

The Clan Leader shook his head, "Not necessary, my dear Sky Son. Its a welcomed burden to this Family. Their energy is exactly what we need to protect our dear Earth Children."

The three children, with no unique Aura smiled at the Clan Leader. The taller male smiling with a pained gleam to his eyes as he recalled a small female Earth Child he was unable to protect eons ago. Her screams still haunted his memory to this day. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder he glanced to the silver haired male who always stood at his side, "Thank you, Brother Pegasus. My Dear Son, Noa."

The dual toned male snapped his eyes to his 'Father', "Yes, Father?"

"How are the preparations for the new Den?" the male asked, a serious tone overtaking the light hearted one that was just there.

Noa let a smooth genuine smile take hold, "Perfect. It is nearly complete. A few more hours here and all will be well."

The Leader smiled clasping the youth on his shoulder, "You do your Family proud, my dear Son."

Noa's eyes brightened ten-fold at those words. He nodded before Father released him. The smallest of the Earth Children made a pleased noise before Noa turned to catch him as the child darted forward. The taller male easily lifted the smaller to sit on his hip. Their Father laughed lightly at the child before moving dark bangs to the side of his innocent face, "My dear Son, Mokuba. Your love for your brothers is touching no matter the time of day."

'Mokuba' giggled, "Thank you, Father."

The other two children shared knowing giggles, as the female called out, "Brother Complex!"

Mokuba pouted, "Hush, Sister Mana!"

'Mana' giggled before nudging the other male, "I'm right aren't I, Brother Leonhart?"

'Leonhart' shook his head, "Don't drag me in the crossfire! Elder Brother!" the child hide behind the German, Siegfried the two being blood-kin. Siegfried held the child between him and Mahado as the Egyptian male stroked the child's dark hair with affection. Leonhart smiled up at Mahado before squeaking as the taller male lifted into his arms, where Siegfried snuggled into the two males. The other members of the Clan used to the show of affection towards the smaller of the two German brothers.

Siegfried had been killed by their abusive father before reviving at hearing his toddler brother's terrified screams. Father found the now immortal elder a few nights later as he was coming to terms with never being near his sibling again. Father gave them an option, join the Clan and eventually be together for eternity. Mana was in a similar state as her two elder siblings were found in a incestuous relationship by their father, subsequently killed for their love and revived when little Mana was going to suffer a nightmare at the hands of their father. The three were found by Father and taken in.

Mokuba and his elder brothers were a tad more, complicated. Noa was born into the Clan as, the violinist was turned by Noa's passed father through a night of horror that their Father slayed the other male for tarnishing the Clan in that manner. The then nearly infantile Mokuba was found in the next room, the child had no idea what had happened and Father was more than happy to hide it from the little one. Noa had taken to both males in as his siblings and treasured the bond he forged with them.

The trio of Raphael, Amelda and Varon were all orphans who shared a love of a small ill Earth Child who along with them was killed when their shared home was burned down as their mother was accused of being a witch. The three were revived due to their strong hatred of the perpetrators and the burden of the lost souls of their makeshift family. Father found them that very night as they didn't stop with the males, but every adult in the small village. Father put the children with sealed memories in another village where Earth Children Allies awaited the young ones. The keyboardist was born into the Clan, but took his mother's life and later his father's as the elder male challenged their Father when Noa's father had passed. The drummer was also born into a different Clan, but after Hunters nearly eradicated them all Father found the survivors and offered them to join his Clan, Unheard of in their kind, but the drummer adored Father for it immediately.

The lover of the violinist and the slender female were not of the Clan's Kind, they were considered Nature's Children. Holding much pride it was tough at first when the two were abandoned due to the female's defect and her brother's stubbornness to leave her. Father let them live among the Clan at first and after seeing them smooth in then he offered for them to join, the male allowed it and nearly within the week was the lover to the violinist. Kisara and her elder brothers were Sky Children, the four had wandered aimlessly with no real Clan until Father came upon them. He was curious and after letting them observe the Clan, they joined. (5)

The crimson eyed male smiled at his Family a stirring in his heart made the twisted minded male blink in confusion before he shook it out of his head and focused as the drummer poked the keyboardist with a smirk.

"So, Little Brother Ryuji what game are you planning for the upcoming All Hallows Eve?" the drummer asked in reference to 'Ryuji's usual tradition of a "game" of some sort to entertain the local Earth Children of their current Den.

Ryuji smirked, "No idea yet. Maybe Brother Yami, Bakura or Marik want to assist me this year? Our collaborations always earn the most feared respect from the local Earth Children."

The three males exchanged looks. The singer chuckled, "I don't know, Brother Ryuji. Bakura and Marik are pretty boring when compared to myself on that coveted night."

'Bakura' and 'Marik' blinked before their jaws dropped in shock. 'Marik' recovered first, his tanned cheeks darkening as he actually had the grace to blush at his siblings words, "Hold up, Yami! Need I remind you of the night I scared all the Earth Children with my pretty little house that Brother Ryuji and I set up?"

'Yami' nodded, "Yes, but you also failed to scare any of the adults. Brother Marik."

Bakura blinked before adding in his defense, "Brother Yami has a point, Brother Marik. Least I remind you of the maze I set up that one night, with Brother Ryuji's aid of course."

Yami shook his head, "The Earth Children were too frightened to come near the Family that year...or the year after, Brother Bakura."

Ryuji looked over at the violinist, "What's your thoughts, Brother Seto?"

'Seto' leaned back, his arms loosely linked around the blonde, "Katsuya in the morning is the scariest thing I've ever seen so...my dear Brothers can't top that..."

The blonde in his lap, 'Katsuya' blinked before lightly hitting the broad shouldered male beneath him, "Keep it up pretty boy and you on the couch tonight!" he growled...

"With you beneath me as always, Katsuya." Seto smirked as he groped the other male's rear end. Katsuya let out a unmanly squeak before blushing brightly as he looked around the family...

The twins blinked before laughing along with the other family members. The three sitting smiled at the gathering, they were Hell Children. Their Aura's darker and more twisted than the other immortal's present. Oddly though, thanks to three Heaven Children they rarely lost their minds and found themselves quite comfortable among the Clan.

The three males sitting around the table blinked as the smallest of them shot up with a soft joyous cry. The Clan Leader smiled as his extended son took two steps forward and was caught up by a cloaked figure, drawing back the figure's midnight blue eyes glittered before they removed their hood to reveal bright silver hair that fell to his elbows in multiple braids. The smallest of the three newcomers gravitated to the tallest of the three sitting, they pulled back their hood to reveal soft teal eyes and bright pink hair which fell in waves to his waist. The last figure stepped next to the smirking male with a devious smirk of his own, pale lavender eyes glittered as he threw back his hood to reveal platinum blonde hair which brushed his shoulders in tousled layers. These three were their Heavenly lovers and among Father's closest confidants.

Father turned to them, "News?"

The tallest spoke first, "We found Brother Omega, Brother Dartz."

They were they only members of the Family, besides the three Hell Children who referred to the Clan Leader as 'Brother'...

Dartz, the Father of the Clan smiled, "Thank you, Brother _Ampheres_. Brother Solon, Brother Locri are you both sure of the results?"

The other two nodded as well, the smallest smiled, "Yes, Brother Dartz. We're sure. Aren't we Brother Locri..."

The midnight blue eyed male chuckled darkly, "Yes, Brother Solon. We're sure. They're here in this town, but Brother Dartz they're not alone." Locri glanced to Yami, Bakura and Marik who all shared confused looks.

Solon smiled gently before looking up whispering to the dark blue haired male, "Beloved Mace. Help them when we reveal our news."

'Mace' nodded before kissing Solon's forehead, "For you, my heart. Anything."

Locri muttered huskily into the smallest male's ear lightly grinding their hips together, "Lover Jace, make sure those three don't lose themselves to hate this time."

'Jace' hummed before nuzzling into the other male's neck, "For you, my heart. Upon my honor."

Ampheres nuzzled into the last male's hair as he growled into the dark green haired male's neck, "My Kace. Don't allow any to interfere with them with this life."

Kace smiled, "For you, my heart. You have my word."

Dartz awaited their news, his Clan's tension tangible in the air. He knew what he sent his Brother's out to do. If they were successful then his Clan would grow larger soon...he only hoped his Clan would do so or he'd risk losing three of his precious sons to their dark insanity.

Solon was about to speak but another darker lined voice cut through the air, "The three saints who led the three sinners to the light have been reincarnated. They're here in this city with others who'll do well in our Clan."

The voice belonged to another Hell Child, though his sanity was more intact than the trio with their Heavenly beloved. His long ankle length hair flared about his body framing it perfectly, its inky roots paled as they descended into a translucent white somewhere around his waist the color faded. His mismatched eyes were oddities as one was a deep indigo while the other was a incandescent yellow. His pale icy skin tone seemed to fracture any light that touched it as white bony claws glittered from the shadows around his waist. His heeled boots clicked as he stepped out into the open. He too was one of the few who called, Dartz 'Brother'. He stopped as Yami and the twins let the words sink in...

"Heba..." Yami muttered as his love fogged his mind. Heba had been a young Egyptian who came to Japan with his cousin to visit a family friend. The three youths had quickly gained the trust of the three dark males who were Yami, Bakura and Marik.

"River." Bakura thought of the young English male who traveled to Japan often with his beloved father and younger sister...a distant memory of soft laughter joined by a child's joy at actually being near him rang in the dark eyed male's mind.

"Merti-" Marik cut himself off as he tried not to lose a little of his control as he recalled Heba's cousin and his little pretty, Tomb Keeper. The fragile minded male breathed deeply as his mind as assaulted by knowing murmurs of comfort and concern. The oddest thing about their lights were the similarities between them...the lights were almost a literal pure version of the tainted males.

The three exchanged looks. Their lights, their hikari's were back...they were back and near them now. Maybe...just maybe they could rekindle their old selves and save what was left of their hearts before madness completely took them. They looked to the male who walked in, he smiled gently at them as he spoke, "Yes, boys?"

Yami gulped, "No memory of us?"

The male sighed, "Its been 50 years, boys. Their reincarnations of your beloved light. Don't expect a miracle, but I will say this...if you want to start off on the right foot. Send in someone who can ease their way in with the Earth Children."

Katsuya blinked then looked down to Seto, the male softly nodded as the Nature Child spoke up, "I'll do it. I already started with a small group of Earth Children who frequent our Bookstore. They think I hang out there when not in Home School."

The three smiled in pure gratitude to the blonde male. Yami nodded, "Our thanks, Brother Katsuya. Do you really think they'll be all right once everything is made clear?"

Katsuya smiled, "Come on, Brother Yami. It's me...how hard is it for people to be afraid of me?"

Bakura blinked, "You've seen yourself on the Full Moon have you, Brother Katsuya?"

Marik smirked, "Or when you first wake up in the morning..."

Katsuya glared at the two as the Family broke out into another round of laughter. Dartz moved to speak with the Brother who just walked in. He nodded to the three couples before speaking to the single male, "Brother Omega. What others are with them?"

'Omega' blinked the said lowly so that Dartz only heard him in the ancient tongue the Hell Child taught his Brothers long ago, knowing Pegasus would pick up a few words he kept his gaze on the other Elder of the Clan; _**"The females who tore the boys from their lights are with them this time. From what I gathered they're friends...though the females seem intent on keeping the lights suffocatingly close to their sides. I foresee our boys losing their tempers...I trust their control, but Female Earth Children are a tricky bunch. Even on their worst day."**_

Dartz nodded in understanding before he turned to look back at his Family as they all gathered around his dear Sons to plan out a few meetings. That way the lights would get to know the Clan gradually before the boys offer to make them permanently apart of the Clan. Even if the three held no love for them, being near them as friends would ease the insanity eating at the three.

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened to the sky blue ceiling of his new home, raising up the youth in question smiled brightly as he looked outside. His tri-colored hair laid flat until he ruffled it and then it stood up, soft gold bangs framed a innocent face as fuzzy black faded into innocent amethyst tips. The youth went to dress before glancing to a framed photograph of his closest friends. His two mixed descant cousins from either side of his family tree. The youth was a full blood Japanese as one of his mother's elder sisters married an Egyptian as one of her younger sister's married a British gent.

He chuckled as he turned to his door, he blinked as he heard two thuds followed back frantic running. He didn't step out of his room until he saw his half-Egyptian cousin grinning like a maniac as he ran past. The youth mentally mused over his difference to his youngest cousin...yes, the youth was the eldest even if his short height said otherwise. The Egyptian youth was tanned, not darkly so...but more like caramel, with wild cornsilk blonde hair that flared out around the youths head. Lilac eyes were soft, a tad darker than his own Amethyst but still similar.

The youth giggled as his second cousin the middle of the three raced after the youngest, the half-British youth was younger than the youth by three months. The half-British youth had long layered white hair, highlights of pale blue could be seen when light hit it. His usually soft earthy brown eyes were currently sharp and focused on his retreating cousin before him. The youth sighed as he called out to the two, "Malik! Ryou! Grandfather said not to run. You'll trip and hurt yourselves."

The youth walked out to watch as the Egyptian youth leaped over a armchair to pause as his eldest cousins words sunk in, "Aw...but Yuugi! Ryou's too much fun to tease about his hair!" he whined.

'Ryou' blushed brightly, "Excuse me for actually caring about my appearance and I'm only vain about my hair...as if you don't know why."

'Malik' straightened as a knowing smile replaced his childish pout, "It's the same as to why I adore my tan and Yuugi loves spiking his hair!"

It was 'Yuugi's turn to blush as flashes of a long ago past fluttered across his mind. The three cousins were abnormal humans...abnormal in the sense that Yuugi could predict the outcome of an event and be right, even if he never actually saw anything but the words just spilled out of his mouth. It was one of the reasons that he was so good at Games, they were the only events he couldn't ruin for himself or others. Ryou could sense the emotions of those around him and ease tension with his mere words, knowing exactly what to say to allow others to relax. While Malik sensed other abnormal beings and normally avoided/gravitated towards them, a signal beacon to his cousins that they were either safe or in danger. Recently thought the three cousins had been getting dreams of a past life they shared. A life where three dark males kept their thoughts and Yuugi admitted that he felt love towards the star of his dreams. His cousins mirroring his thoughts. The three knew that those males were reincarnated here in this city and those males maybe what the three were lacking. Their other halves...their soul-mates. (6)

Yuugi smiled at his cousins before turning his head towards the deep chuckle of their Grandfather. The elderly male's gray hair was mostly trapped under his bandana as random locks spiked out from underneath. His soft eyes warmed as they swept over his precious grandsons. Malik was at his side quickly, "Grandpa. Did we wake you?"

Ryou was on his other side, "You should be resting, Mother says your ill and need it."

Yuugi crossed his arms and leveled a stare to his elder, "Grandpa. Do I need to tell Dad that your up and about again?"

The old man held up his hands in surrender, "I give. I give. Heh, you children are just as bad as your parents. I was feeling up to walking and wanted to stretch my old bones. Have a heart for your dear Grandpa, my boys."

The three shared a sigh. They were used to their very able bodied Grandfather to try and guilt-trip them. It always worked. The two younger youths removed themselves from the elder's side as the man made his way to a nearby armchair to rest. The three youths exchanged smiles before Yuugi spoke, "Grandpa, we're going out to hang out with Anzu and the others all right?"

Their Grandfather nodded, "All right. You boys be careful all right?"

The three nodded and chorused, "Yes, Grandpa!"

The three males walked out to meet up with their friends who lived in the city. They had met their friends during school and while they all didn't go to the same place, they were still a group. The group of eight youths were mainly females, but Yuugi and his cousins liked the two males along with a few females more so than the others. Yuugi cheered when he saw the two males, Malik jumping up before running to clasp hands conspiratorially with the taller of the two males as Ryou shared a sigh with Yuugi and the shorter male.

The taller of the two males had plain brown hair which was gathered to a single spike forward, it was odd but showed the male's individuality. As his brown eyes sparkled with mirth. The shorter male standing next to the well-mannered cousins was a tad taller than Yuugi with gray eyes and short orange hair which bobbed around his ears and brushed the base of his neck.

Ryou smiled at the smaller male, "So, Tomoya. Where are the girls?"

'Tomoya' smiled in return, "Thankfully. Not here yet...right Hiroto?"

The taller male, 'Hiroto' nodded "Thankfully is right. Hey...you guys were out this week visiting family in Battle City..." (7)

The cousins nodded in slight confusion, they had left for a week as their Grandfather was taken for treatment to a hospital where Yuugi's parents lived and worked. They had just recently in the past few days returned to their lives...

Hiroto went on, "A new Bookstore opened up a few streets over. There's a Arcade and Antique's store connected to it on either side. We sorta befriended a kid who's family owns them and he helps run it...did...you...want to..." he trailed off at the combined 'puppy pouts' of the three cousins, he heaved a sigh, "I'll pay for one item, two books and three group oriented games. Just stop with the pouts!" (8)

The cousins smirked in victory as Tomoya sighed, "You never win against that do you?"

Hiroto looked at him, "Its worse when you join in...and you freaking know it!"

Tomoya smiled innocently, "I know...which is why I didn't this time around..."

Hiroto breathed a sigh of relief then paused, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN: THIS TIME AROUND?!"

"Hiroto, did they get you with the puppy pouts again?" a soft female voice asked from nearby.

Hiroto turned to pathetically cling to the girl's waist as he cried in waterfalls, "Chris! Make them be nice to me!"

'Chris' was a sweet looking girl, a few years younger than the others but a genius in academics. Her long warm brown hair was pulled into pigtails showing her age as her light gray eyes blinked in amusement. She sighed before patting the other male's head, "Now...Hiroto, didn't we tell you that going against the Puppy Eyes of Doom was a solo mission?"

Hiroto looked up at her in mild shock, "Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Hiroto Honda. You're going to face those Eyes of Doom by yourself and leave little Chris out of it!" a more mature female voice cut in, the female who spoke walking forward with crossed arms emphasizing her ample chest.

"Mai!" Tomoya said with a laugh. 'Mai' was a female with an ample chest, long waist length blonde hair and motherly violet eyes. She wasn't normal, as Malik confirmed that when the cousins first met her. She was the only one of their close friends who wasn't normal and that was fine with the cousins. Though she seemed to know any other abnormal beings the cousins came in contact with and supposedly controlled which ones were a constant factor in the lives of her normal friends. Yuugi loved her motherly protective nature more than anything. It made him and his cousins feel safe in a city where they normally didn't. Mai was always near them when they left the safety of their Grandfather's Game Shop, she was one of their few childhood friends. Tomoya, Hiroto and one other female were as well. As the other four females were recent additions through various levels of school.

"Hey, guys!" a slightly whiny female voice squeaked from beyond Mai. The owner of the voice was a smaller blonde.

"We're here, sweetie!" a brown haired female said, walking next to the smaller blonde with a wave.

"Miss us?" a third female called out from the small blondes other side, her black hair held in twin buns on either side of her head.

Mai muttered the names in annoyance as the three females drew closer, "Rebecca, Anzu...Vivian."

Chris gave the eldest of the group a stern look before smiling to the last four members of their group, "Hey everyone! We're going to the joint shops-"

"You mean, The Sennen Corner?" Anzu cut off. Chris nodded and the three females each took up an arm of the cousins. Rebecca took Ryou's arm, Vivian took Malik's as Anzu took Yuugi's...Mai held in her growl as Tomoya gently took her arm to hold her back. Hiroto blinked as he glanced to the last member of their group and the quietest one to boot.

"Just in time, Miho." he grumbled. Miho blinked her large brown eyes as she shook her head, her light blue hair falling over one shoulder as she sighed.

"I knew they'd start up as soon as they got back." she said softly.

Rebecca's blonde hair was held in pigtails as her large blue eyes were blocked by glasses. Anzu's brown hair was cut to bob around her ears as her blue eyes gazed at the others in impatience. Vivian's light brown eyes glittered with silent challenge as her black hair stayed in place.

The group walked to the joint stores, called 'The Sennen Corner'.

Yuugi immediately went into the Arcade, Anzu never leaving his side. Not that the smaller minded too much...sort of...maybe...

Ryou went to the Bookstore, trying to ignore Rebecca's chatter in his ear. Honestly, the girl was irritating the hell out of him...

Malik entered the Antique's Store, Vivian had the nerve to make a noise of displeasure. Malik groaned but ignored her as he glanced around with interest in everything...

Katsuya was shocked that at the white-haired boy who entered, he felt Bakura enter from below and turned sharply to catch the male hovering in the shadow of a bookcase near the newcomer.

"_I guess that's River..." _Katsuya thought to himself. Keeping an eye on his brother in case the male tried something stupid. The glare the insane Kin was giving the bespectacled female was sounding off warning bells in the Nature's Child's mind.

Rishid and Isis both watched as the youth who looked like their Brother Marik entered. Isis letting out a soft sound as a pained Marik hovered near the youth, hidden by a glass case that the youth hadn't looked into. Rishid watched the female as she tried to get the youth out, but he ignored all her attempts.

"_That must be Merti..."_ Isis thought as Marik clutched his stomach and chest watching the youth move as if his life depended on it.

Mahado and Siegfried exchanged looks as the smaller version of Yami entered, with the companion of one of their regular's attached to his side. When the youth sat at a fighting game where two rows allowed one to be challenged by the adjacent console, the two sucked in a sharp breathe as Yami appeared from the shadows to take up the challenge. Mahado nodded to Mai as the fellow Sky Child smiled in greeting.

"_Heba...interesting, Brother Yami...he's perfect for you."_ Siegfried thought as he watched the youth unknowingly take on his brother.

Ryou finally got Rebecca off his arm as Chris stepped up with a gentle smile, "Rebecca, why don't we look for study material. We have that advanced test soon..."

Ryou gave Chris a heartfelt smile before turning down his favorite genre: Mystery/Supernatural...he scanned the titles before blinking as he felt warmth nestle itself around his shoulders. Like a familiar blanket he only had when waking from certain dreams...he slowly turned to look at where the aisle ended. Where a pair of Burgundy eyes watched him, the eyes blinked before the figure entered into half-light.

"Greetings. Excuse the cliche line, but when did Heaven send their Angels down to Earth?" the figure asked with a smirk. (9)

Ryou blushed but smiled as he shyly replied, "September 2nd, 17 years ago..."

Burgundy blinked before he laughed, a deep rich laugh which sent shivers down Ryou's spine, "Nice humor. Bakura. Friends like to say Hell spat out their best Demon; October 13, 19 years ago."

Ryou smiled at Bakura, "Ryou."

Bakura blinked something in his eyes gave Ryou the impression the male would never forget his name, "Refreshing. Suits you."

Ryou blushed again as Bakura moved to scan titles beside him. The two fell into a peaceful silence.

* * *

Malik shot Vivian a glare, Tomoya quickly cut in before Malik could say anything hurtful; "Vivian I saw a Chinese Dragon over this way. Wanna-"

He blinked as the female shot past him. With a heavy sigh, Tomoya mouthed **'You. Owe. Me.' **to Malik before turning to follow her. Malik giggled like an imp before turning to meet nearly identical lavender eyes. He froze as a familiar and achingly sweet feeling swept through his bones. Every instinct in his body telling him to 'get his ass over there'...he slowly walked around to study the other male noticing that the male had locked eyes with him till they were an arm's length away.

"You're pretty..." the other male said, his voice mature but childish as the same time. (10)

Malik smiled, "You an't so bad looking yourself. I'm Malik."

"Marik. My family opened up this Corner just last month." the other male said.

Malik blinked, "So that's what was under the tarp. I love this place. My parents are big on history. Guess you could say I got that passion from them. Though my cousins call me a freaking hellion."

Marik darkly chuckled, "How long you been a hellion?"

Malik found the question familiar somehow, "Let's see. As of December 23, 17 years now..."

Marik nodded, "Been a hellion myself for about 19 years as of last October 13. I got two elder brothers who share my birthday."

Malik laughed, "Triplets. That sounds cool. I got two cousins the same age as me. Plus I'm also the youngest of the three of us."

Marik smiled, making Malik's heart skip a beat. Malik merely smiled brighter in reply.

* * *

Yuugi blinked as he lost to the same challenger for a second time, he narrowed his eyes cutely before accepting their third challenge. Anzu had left in a huff after realizing she was being ignored. Mai smirking from the game she was playing with the always quiet Miho. Yuugi lost again before ending his game to see just who was beating him. He turned the corner and stopped as he watched the figure in half-shadows turn their head to look at him. Crimson eyes seemed to glow before the figure stood and walked forward. Yuugi blinked as the eyes clicked with his dreams...odd. What's more...he couldn't get a sense of anything from the other. Like all events concerning the male were up in the air...something Yuugi basked in as the male came closer.

"You were a good challenge, Little One. You almost beat me once..." the deep baritone said. (11)

Yuugi blinked before pouting, "Once. Only once...and I'm not little...I get my height from my Grandpa thank you very much."

"I bet. Yami." the other replied simply.

"Huh?" Yuugi felt dumb.

"My name. What's yours or do I keep, Little One?" Yami asked playfully.

"Geh...Its Yuugi." Yuugi nearly hissed out.

Yami's eyes took on a soul-shivering gleam before it vanished into the crimson depths, "Noted. Ready for Round 4?"

Yuugi smiled before sitting next to Yami, "You're going to lose."

Yami retook his seat brushing their knees before smirking, "If I do, you get a free week. My family owns this place."

Yuugi blushed at the contact before giggling, "And if I lose?"

Yami's smirk never faltered, "One date."

Yuugi stammered, "W-what?!"

"As a way to get me used to city. We're completely new here after all. I can help my Family get used to things if I know my way." Yami quickly covered.

Yuugi nodded, "Fine."

The two fought again...Yuugi lost. Though the smaller male swore that he nearly had Yami for a few moments. He looked up to the other male, surprised when he saw concern in Crimson depths.

"If I was too forward, I apologize. You seem like someone my brothers and I could benefit from getting to know..." Yami muttered.

Yuugi smiled, "Its fine. I don't mind it. I look forward to our Date. How about I meet you here this upcoming Friday?"

Yami nodded, "I'll warn you. My two younger brothers like clinging to my sides at all times."

Yuugi giggled, "I know the feeling. I got two younger cousins. Wouldn't trade it though."

"Same. How long you been playing games?" Yami asked.

Yuugi blinked smiling, "As of June 4 going on 17 years now...you?"

Yami sighed, "19 years. October 13. Eldest in a set of triplets."

Yuugi beamed, "That's got to be so cool!"

Yami smiled, "It has its perks."

The two fell into companionable silence as they went back to a few more rounds.

Dartz walked through the three stores, watching his Sons meet their lights again. He saw the females who seemed to know who his Sons were. The Master Night Child nearly lost his temper then and there, but refrained as there were other Earth Children...other Humans who kept the females away from his sons. As his own Clan tensed, then relaxed at his anger spike. After all no one wanted a Night Child...or Vampire Master to lose his temper. Not when he had several other Vampire's at his call, or four Sky Children or Dragons besides two Nature Children or Wolf Shifters along with four Hell Children or Demons with three Heaven Children or Angels as his Clan.

**End?**

**Lunny: Well...what you guys think? A few Notes:**

**Night Children- Vampires**

**Nature Children- Shifters [Werewolves]**

**Sky Children- Dragons, Harpies [that sort]**

**Hell Children- Demons**

**Heaven Children- Angels**

**Earth Children- Humans**

**Cold: Special Notes~!**

** 1] Personification...gotta love it.**

**2] *stares* Marik had sanity? **

**3] Recognize these guys?**

**4] From him...that's a scary threat...**

**5] Back-stories in a few sentences...**

**6] It somehow suits them.**

**7] One of my favorite cities in Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**8] The Puppy Eyes of Doom...every Anime Uke's greatest weapon.**

**9] Bakura's Tenshi**

**10] Everyone in Yu-Gi-Oh is pretty...well...not Weevil or Rex...**

**11] *snickers* Yuugi will never win a game against Yami.**

**Solarius: Review please, we may turn this into another story. She just had to finish this and post it.**


End file.
